A Mark
by BeBlessed
Summary: After the loss of her Boyfriend Brandon, Stella is completely off the map. People always say that everyone leaves a mark in this life. Stella should be blessed with Brandon's mark. Oneshot, FINISHED


**Hello :) I just wanted to make a oneshot because I just felt like it XD So I just got home from work and i'm a little tired but like I care. Hope you like it and I do not own anything! Just enjoy and review :) and yeah, I got the idea of 'remember me' :P**

**

* * *

**

_One month has passed since the horrible accident._

_One month has passed since she heard the awfull news._

_One month has passed since she saw him for the last time._

_One month has passed since she died on the inside._

_But four months has passed since their last kiss and last touch._

Stella sat on the window sill and stared outside.

Childeren laughing, birds singing, new couples, leaves falling like snow, sunshine, complete happiness outside but inside, in Stella's world, was only darkness and sadness.

Stella took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.

That horrible day just kept repeating in her head.

The TV, the phone call, racing through traffic, screaming, crying, fire, explosions, messy hair, blood shot eyes, dirty ground and bloody knees.

She still remembered everything like it was only yesterday.

Stella stared at the childeren who were laughing and playing.

She wanted to smile so badly by the sight of that but nothing cracked.

She still wasn't over him.

She wasn't even sure if she would ever get back on track again.

Slowly, Stella lifted her hand.

Her hand shook out of sadness, fear and anger.

She placed it on the window and covered the childeren.

After a moment she lowered her hand again and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She lowered her head too and sobbed quietly.

How could he have left her?

They had a whole future together.

They were supposed to get married, have childeren, grow old together, see their grandchilderen together, die together, burried next to each other but all of that fade away after one single phone call.

Stella looked at her hand and something shined.

It was her ring... her engagement ring.

A golden ring with diamonds was around her ring finger.

Stella removed the ring and looked on the inside.

"_Forever yours, Brandon, 02-09-10_"

The pictures crawled back into her mind again.

She shook her head slowly, trying to get rid of the images.

Stella took her ring off and slowly placed it on the table next to her.

She laid her hand on top of it and closed her eyes but some tears still escaped.

**~Flashback~**

_Brandon sat on the couch with Stella's head on his lap._

_He slowly stroked her head._

_Stella closed her eyes and smiled._

_"I don't want you to leave." She breathed._

_"I don't want to leave either but it's for my job remember?" Brandon told her._

_Stella raised her shoulders, "So what? Tell them you're sick."_

_Brandon chuckled, "You know I can't do that."_

_"Sadly you can't." Stella whispered and squeezed her eyes further shut._

_"I'll be back in three months." Brandon said and he kissed her forehead lightly._

_"That's to long." Stella complained._

_Brandon cupped her face in his hands and pulled her up._

_He planted an innocent kiss on her lips._

_"I'll be back, you know that." Brandon whispered in her ear._

_Stella looked him in his eyes._

_Brandon could see the hurt but he had to ignore it._

_Suddenly a honk was outside._

_They both looked at the door and they knew what it meant._

_"I have to go, that's my cab." Brandon spoke softly._

_Stella clenched her hands into fists and looked at them._

_"Don't do this, it's not like i'm going to die." Brandon said, pulling her chin up so she would look at him._

_"Everything can happen." Stella whispered._

_"I'll be fine and time will fly by. You won't even notice i'm gone. Remember that everyone leaves a mark in this life? I left a mark here and then i'll be back." Brandon said._

_Stella nodded._

_The cab honked again._

_They both looked at the door and back to each other._

_Brandon pulled her into a kiss._

_After the kiss, Stella burried her face in his chest and they hugged for a minute._

_"I'll see you in three months. Love you." Brandon whispered in her ear._

_"Love you" Stella spoke softly._

_When Brandon opened the door, a lot of light appeared and you couldn't see the world outside anymore._

_Stella watched as her man disppeared in the light and she heard the taxi driving off._

_**~Three months later, still flashback~**_

_Stella finished her make up and pulled her clothes a little._

_She watched herself in the mirror and smiled satisfiedly._

_Today was finally the day that Brandon would come home._

_After three months, that seemed like ages, he would finally come back._

_Stella was all dressed up and she even prepared dinner, even though she wasn't worlds greatest chef._

_Stella walked out of the bathroom and stood in the middle of her livingroom._

_She looked around and took a deep breath to calm her nerves._

_Everything looked perfect._

_There were candles everywhere, flowers everywhere, the lights were dim and music played softly on the background._

_Yep, Stella was planning a perfect evening._

_She walked to the couch and sat on it._

_She brushed her curled hair out of her face and just waited._

_After a moment the phone rang._

_Stella looked at the clock._

_It was only seven PM._

_She grabbed the phone and answered, "Hello?"_

_After a couple of seconds she blinked a couple of times and tears formed in her eyes._

_Stella uhuh'd and nodded._

_She ran through the livingroom ,searching for the remote control._

_After finding it, she turned on the TV and looked at the news._

_Everything went numb after watching the news._

_She couldn't hear a thing anymore._

_She dropped the phone and stared with open mouth at the TV._

_After a minute she snapped back to reality and ran towards the hallway._

_She grabbed her coat and pulled it on._

_She ran outside, without any shoes._

_Ambulances, fire trucks and police cars passed her by each minute._

_Stella ran as hard as she could and after a quarter of an hour of running she reached the place that was on the news._

_Police man shut the whole area down so no one could get close._

_Ambulances were parked everywhere and fire brigades were extinguishing the fire._

_Stella grabbed the police tape and crawled underneath it._

_A police man stopped her._

_"No one is allowed here, stay behind the tape ma'am." He ordered._

_"My fiancé is there!" Stella yelled._

_"Stay behind the tape, ma'am." The police man said again._

_Stella tried to get rid of him._

_She swung him around, tried to pass him, tried to run towards the fire but everytime he stopped her._

_"Please! I need to see my fiancé! I need to see if he's okay!" She begged._

_The police man shook his head and pushed her behind the tape._

_Stella grabbed the tape again and hung over it but she still stayed behind it._

_After the fire was out, everyone was quiet._

_Stella looked around and saw some people with cameras, the news._

_She listened intently._

_"A mysterious crash occurred on this meadow. The fire is just extingguished and I just heard that there are sadly no survivors." The news lady spoke sadly._

_"What?" Stella whispered to herself._

_Stella grabbed the tape and ripped it apart._

_She ran towards the plane and police men followed her, ordering her to stop._

_When Stella was close enough she only saw ashes and a broken, black plane._

_Tears rolled down her face and she fell on her knees._

_She placed her hands infront of her mouth._

_After staring at the plane and burried her face in her hands and cried her eyes out._

**~End of Flashback~**

Stella got off the window sill and touched the couch.

This was were they sat for the last time.

Stella wiped her tears away and walked to the hallway.

She grabbed her coat and walked outside.

She crossed the streets and tucked her hands in her pockets.

Stella stared at the ground, not looking at anyone who passed her by.

_"You once told me that our fingerprints don't fade from the lives we touch…"_

Stella stopped and stared at the building infront of her.

She stepped inside.

**~One hour later~**

"It was indeed positive."

Stella looked at the doctor.

Only confusion was written on her face.

For the last four months, Stella had morning sickness and her period was late.

She took a pregnancy test and it turned out to be positive but she just didn't believe it, so she decided to check it at the hospital.

"Congratulations with you're pregnancy." The doctor smiled and he shook her hand.

He left Stella's room so she could be alone with the thought of her being pregnant.

Brandon left indeed his mark.

He left a new pair of fingerprints.

And Stella couldn't help but smile.

She was blessed with his beautiful mark.

* * *

**Like it? I like it :) This is the first time I made a Stella/Brandon story :P Take a couple of seconds to review, it would be really nice ^^ So I hope you liked it and maybe i'll make another Stella/Brandon story. Bye bye ~xXx~**


End file.
